akatsuki life
by lia1321
Summary: how the life of the akatsuki now that konans their M to be safe konanXpain,diedara,itachi ;
1. prologue

The akatsuki life

Staring:

Tobi

Konan

Pain/leader

Kisami

Diedara

Sasori

Itachi

Hidan

Zetsu (**bold=dark zetsu**)

Fangirls(3)

Random vioce(1)

**Lia:hey its been long time and I have reasons for that 1 I have work 2 I just started school so I've been going crazy 3 I've been taking a creative righting class but this is a new story I'm righting comment or not I don't care plus I have been in the hospital for a bit both as a patient and volunteer(sorry need to rant)**

It had been a normal (itachi:crazy) day at the akatsuki hideout when suddenly "meeting now!!!!!!!!!!" was yelled by the leader, several minutes later most (pain:KEYWORD MOST )members were their

"ehm, hello fellow members I have called you all here to tell you we have a new member, say hello to , Konan." Said the leader. As a blue haired girl walked in to the meeting room. "now is thi,no tobi, as I was saying eney questens?" continued the leader , "**i-it's a girl?**" said dark zetsu


	2. 1

The akatsuki life

Staring:

Tobi

Konan

Pain/leader

Kisami

Diedara

Sasori

Itachi

Hidan

Zetsu (**bold=dark zetsu**)

Fangirls(3)

Random vioce(1)

**What hapened**

_It had been a normel (itachi:crazy) day at the akatsuki hideout when sundnly "meeting now!!!!!!!!!!" was yelled by the leader, sevaral minutes later most (pain:KEYWORD __MOST__ )members were their _

_"ehm, hello fellow members I have called you all here to tell you we have a new member, say hello to , Konan." Said the leader. As a blue haired girl walked in to the meeting room. "now is thi,no tobi, as I was saying eney questens?" countinued the leader , "__**i-it's a girl?**__" said dark zetsu _

Now : )

"yes I'm a girl, and you're a plant, and he's a fish" she said pointing at kisami with one slender finger . "Hey I'm not a fish" kisami said in a pissed off voice. "shut up kisami" said leader , "now continue to your work ,Itachi show Konan her room if you'd please" finished the leader as he walked back in to the shadows . "follow me miss I'll show you to you'er room" itachi said to the newest member of the Akatsuki "ok think you, Itachi-san" Konan said with a smile on her evil yet perfect lips, and with that said Itachi lead her to the only single room witch happens to be right next to Tobi (tobi:tobi good boy ^///) "tobi didn't do it , Diedara-simpi" said a crying Tobi runing away from a angry Diedara with now shorter blond hair "you goddamn son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to rip your fucking head off and shit down your neck!!"**(I was going to end here but not eney more)** he shouted so loud that the whole base heard it .

"Do we really work with them?" Konan asked wail her eye was twitching "there fucking retired", she finished. What did I sign up for , she thought and walked in to her new room. And looked at her new out fit witch was a fish net shirt w/ a black bra in front of the shirt, a miny skirt ,and leggings . then undid her bun and wint to bed


	3. 2 first day of work

The akatsuki life

Staring:

Tobi

Konan

Pain/leader

Kisami

Diedara

Sasori

Itachi

Hidan

Zetsu (**bold=dark zetsu**)

Fangirls(3)

Random vioce(1)

**What hapened**

* * *

"_Tobi didn't do it , Diedara-simpi" said a crying Tobi running away from a angry Diedara with now shorter blond hair "you goddamn son-of-a-bitch, I'm going to rip your fucking head off and shit down your neck!!"__ he shouted so loud that the whole base heard it . _

_"Do we really work with them?" Konan asked Weill her eye was twitching "there fucking retired", she finished. What did I sign up for , she thought and walked in to her new room. And looked at her new out fit witch was a fish net shirt w/ a black bra in front of the shirt, a miny skirt ,and leggings . then undid her bun and want to bed _

Now

Beep beep beep was all Konan heard as her alarm clock went off today was her first official day as a member of the akatsuki . "I hate my life" she mumbled as she got up and got dress in her new outfit, and walked out of her room oddly tobi walked out of his room at the same time . "stupid diedara he didn't need to be so mean and try to kill me" Tobi mumbled about said person "um I would watch what id say if I were you" konan said. "why?" tobi said not realizing that a very ,very pissed off diedara behind him. Konan then walked away to eat breakfast but she ran in to pain/leader "I'm sorry l-leader-sama"


End file.
